deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ditto132/Master Chuck VS Barney VS Baraka 2
Master Chuck VS Barney VS Baraka 2 Wiz: Gods, beings of the greatest power, some are good, some are bad, and some are....... too badass to be on either side. Boomstick: Like Baraka, Mortal Kombat's coolest Tarkatan, Wiz: Master Chuck, the best fusion of all time, Boomstick: and Barney, everyone's favorite purple dinosaur. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win..a Death Battle. Wiz: Baraka is a Tarkatan warrior who is quite popular within the MK community. Boomstick: But when he's not fighting other Mortal Kombat characters, who are clearly not worthy of his time, he does things Gods do, like beating Mr. Fantastic, Tony Stark, Doctor Doom, Lex Luthor, and Darkseid at chess simultaneously while single handedly annihilating the DBZ, Marvel, and DC universes. Wiz: Yes, all omnipotents from those universes are included as well. Baraka has retractable arm blades, from which he can fire plasma beams. He can even move at....wait for it.....420,000,000 times the speed of light. Boomstick: Holy shit! He's so fast, no wonder his girlfriends keep leaving him. Imagine if this guy became president of the Earth? I can see it now... Beware Lord Baraka. "Die!" Boomstick: Hey Wiz, you know what happens when Master Chief fuses with a god like Chuck Norris? You get Master Chuck dammit! Wiz: Master Chuck is basically Chuck Norris with Master Chief weapons and armor. He also received a slight stat boost from the fusion. He carries an MA5D assault rifle with infinite ammo along with an energy sword capable of slicing galaxies in half. Boomstick: But his most powerful weapon, and my personal favorite weapon of all time, the M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle, also known as the Spartan Laser, can destroy an omniverse at full charge. However doing so would destroy him in the process, which is why he never goes past 3% charge. Wiz: But Running around the world and punching himself in the back of the head is just one of the amazing things Master Chuck can do. He can split atoms with his hands and can kill omnipotents with his roundhouse kick. Also, he strangely got the ability of precognition, the knowledge of future events. Boomstick: I thought regular Chuck Norris was powerful, but then MASTER CHUCK, our lord and savior, entered the picture. Don't f*ck, with Chuck. "I don't initiate violence, I retaliate." Boomstick: Barney, easily the most famous dinosaur ever made, has been living in our hearts since we've first seen him. Wiz: But did you ever wonder what he does when he's not on TV? Boomstick: He does whatever the hell he wants. He's a god for f*ck's sake. He can shoot lasers from his eyes. He can create sound waves of his own music by clapping. Also, he can reflect projectiles by singing. These attacks sound weak right? Wrong! Wiz: His music is deadly, and if he sings for 15 seconds anyone who hears him singing dies. Poor kids... Boomstick: He even beat Hyper Sanic in a race by walking, WALKING. Wiz, how fast is he then? Wiz: Well, Sanic is around 12x light speed in base form. When he's Super Sanic his speed is 500 MLGs. One MLG is 10x light speed, meaning Super Sanic is 5,000X light speed. So Sanic's speed multiplies by 416.67 from base form to his super form. Multiply Super Sanic's speed by that and we get Hyper Sanic's speed of 2,083,350 times the speed of light. Assuming Barney runs around 2.5 times faster than he walks, he can run faster than 5,208,375x light speed. Boomstick: He's soloed Heaven AND Hell, but that's nowhere near his best feat. Wiz: He once punched so hard he destroyed a megaverse, which is made up of 420 multiverses. And each multiverse contains about 30,000,000,000 universes in them. He actually survived the explosion. This means he can destroy and withstand the destruction of 12,600,000,000,000 universes in one shot. Boomstick: If you don't love Barney, he will find you, and he will kill you. Wiz: What, I don't really like Barney all that much, I mean he's cool and everything bu- Barney: What did you say? Wiz: Me?! I didn't say anything! *Barney goes back to his universe* Wiz: Whew, that was a close one. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?" Boomstick: Will Barney or Baraka take the win this time around, or will this just be a repeat of the past? Wiz: Well, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for the rematch of legends. Boomstick: It's time...for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!! *Flashback of the end of the first Master Chuck VS Barney VS Baraka* Master Chuck is seen floating around in space. All of a sudden, a wormhole appears, and he gets sucked into it. *Cut to Mustafar (the planet from Star Wars)* MC lands on Mustafar. MC: Heh, this place is nice! *Barney and Baraka also appear next to him.* MC: You guys went through that wormhole too huh? Barney: Yeah, but we've all got unsettled business with each other. Baraka: I'll kill the both of you! Barney: We'll see about that. FIGHT! Barney and Baraka start swordfighting. Barney's purple lightsaber and Baraka's blades clash. MC: Swordfight? I got something for this. *Chuck pulls out his energy sword* Everyone's weapons collide. Barney kicks MC to Baraka. Baraka punches MC into the air. Barney's slash is blocked by Baraka's right blade, and Baraka counters with his left blade. Baraka slices Barney multiple times. Baraka fires a plasma beam at Barney, but Barney sings and the sound waves reflect the beam back at Baraka. He also fires lasers from his eyes at Baraka. Barney: Hah, that's all you got? Baraka: Not even close. Baraka speedblitzes Barney, slicing him repeatedly. Barney: Rascal! Barney catches Baraka and slashes him a few times and knocks him away with his tail. MC and Barney start fighting. MC's energy sword and Barney's lightsaber clash. MC cuts Barney a few times with his hand. Barney slices MC's armor up a little bit. MC runs around the world and punches Barney in the back of the head. Baraka jumps on Barney and slashes at him again. Barney throws Baraka off of him. Barney: I've had enough! Barney swings his lightsaber with a lot of force, and cuts right through Baraka. Barney: You're next, Chuck! MC slices Mustafar in half with his energy sword. Barney punches MC into space and follows him. MC and Barney's eyes lock. MC's stare hurts Barney, but he looks away. Barney: I love you, you love me, we're a happy family MC: Ahh! His music is killing me! (Barney: With a great big hug and a-) Chuck punches Barney in the face. Barney starts clapping his hands, causing sound waves to hit Chuck. MC flies away from the sound waves. Then he flies to Barney and grabs his tail. He swings Barney around a few times then lets go of him. MC: I'll just use the Spartan Laser to finish this guy off. *MC gets a vision of the spartan laser destroying Barney and Chuck* MC: No, he's too powerful, I can't risk destroying myself. Barney punches Master Chuck multiple times, then kicks him away. He flies up to MC and throws him into a nearby asteroid, causing it to explode. MC punches Barney away from him. *MC gets a vision of Barney charging up a punch, then punching through him* Barney slaps Chuck with his tail a few times. He then starts to charge up a punch. *Flashback to Chuck's vision of Barney punching through him.* MC: No! MC flies up to Barney and throws him to a star . MC charges a roundhouse kick, and kicks through Barney and the star, causing a supernova. Barney:........GAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! The screen shakes and fades to white. Cut to MC floating around space looking unconscious. Zoom in on Chuck's face, and his eyes open. K.O.! Woah woah woah, hold your horses everyone, we can explain! Wiz: Baraka and Barney are both capable of defeating omnipotent beings. So we compared their physical abilities instead. While Baraka was about 80 times faster than Barney, Barney was around 420 times more powerful than Baraka. Also Barney's lightsaber was overall a better weapon than Baraka's blades. Chuck was much faster than the both of them though, as no finite speed could allow him to run around the world and punch himself in the back of the head. He also was able to destroy both Barney and Baraka with the Spartan Laser. However charging a shot powerful enough to be able to destroy Barney would create an explosion that would kill himself too. Boomstick: Barney was indeed a HUGE threat to Chuck, and could easily kill him if given the chance. But Chuck's precognition basically saved his ass since he got an idea of what to do and what not to do. When he thought about using the Spartan Laser, he saw a possible future where he fires it too highly charged, and the omniverse gets destroyed, including him. Wiz: He also eventually had a vision where he sees Barney charge up a punch, then punch through him. So he was paying close attention to what Barney was doing. Boomstick: Once he saw Barney charging a punch, he knew he had to end the fight right away, so he roundhouse kicked him. Wiz: A roundhouse kick from Master Chuck is more than powerful enough to kill Barney, as they can kill omnipotents, beings that have limitless power. Boomstick: So there you have it, Barney and Baraka fucked with Chuck, and now they're both dead. The winner is the ultimate being. Wiz: The winner is Master Chuck. Boomstick: Again. Category:Blog posts